


All-Inclusive Resort

by thisdorkyficthing



Category: Thor (Movies) RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Bartender Chris, Cute Shit Happens, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Tourist Tom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-06
Updated: 2014-06-27
Packaged: 2018-01-14 17:28:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 12,243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1274926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thisdorkyficthing/pseuds/thisdorkyficthing
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Aren’t you here with anyone else to keep you amused?"</p>
<p>Tom shook his head, dropping the lime onto his napkin. “Just <em>me, myself and I.</em>”</p>
<p>"And <em>me,</em> now,” Chris added.</p>
<p>"Well, yeah." Tom smiled and took a long drink of his beer, his throat bobbing as he swallowed. Chris looked down, shifting around some bottles to keep from staring.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

A generic, tinny sounding Caribbean tune played through the ancient speakers hanging above Chris’ head. He stood behind the bar and chewed on a toothpick while he watched the hotel’s guest amble on by, their skin various shades ranging from pasty to lobster red. He sighed, taking a deep breath of the salty air and focused his attention to the water, waves lazily licking higher and higher up the sand. He could hear Elsa somewhere behind him, repeating an order in her still occasionally broken English and the clanking of glass as she mixed drinks. 

Chris’ aimless staring was disrupted by a man walking into his line of vision, his curly blonde hair frizzy looking from the humidity and his shirtless back bright white in contrast to his black swim trunks. He held a thick book in the crook of one thin arm, along with a garishly colored beach towel and a bottle of sunscreen in his hand. Chris watched as he fumbled a bit before dropping the book and sunscreen in the sand and laying his towel out. He must’ve bought at a souvenir shop, Chris thought, only they would sell a towel so hideous. He continued to watch the man as he settled on his towel and slathered himself in sunscreen, giving himself a thick white coating. Chris chuckled as the man did his best to cover his back with it, eventually giving up and slapping it behind him, so his back was only covered in a few globs of white. The man shook the sand from the pages of his book, finally laying back and reading through the dark lenses of his sunglasses. Chris sighed again, forcing a stupid grin onto his face as a middle aged couple walked up and ordered some fruity cocktails.

Chris kept his eye on the man for the next few hours. He’d move around occasionally, but kept his eyes glued to his book. Chris couldn’t help the laugh that bubbled up when the man had nodded off, causing him to drop his book smack himself in the face and wake himself up.

Chris and Elsa shoved fresh bottles of overpriced beer into ice filled coolers set in the middle of the bar. Chris glanced away to look at the man. He was still reading his book.

"I think you have a fetish or something," Elsa said suddenly, forcing Chris’ attention back to her.

"Hm?" He quirked an eyebrow at her.

"You only fuck tourists."

"I don’t  _only_  fuck tourists,” Chris said defensively.

Elsa shoved a couple more bottles into the ice before putting her hands on her hips and looking up at Chris. “The last…  _six_  people you fucked. Where were they from?”

Chris stopped, holding bottles in each of his hands as he looked up and thought for a few moments. He bit his lip and looked back down at her. “Okay, so the last six  _were_  tourists…”

"Ha HA!  _Tourist fucker_ ,” she said valiantly, jabbing her finger into the air at him.

"But that doesn’t make it a  _fetish_  or anything… Fetishes involve outfits. Don't they?"

"Whatever man, you have an issue," Elsa said as she jabbed the last two bottles into the ice and started walking away. 

Chris scoffed and rolled his eyes. “I do not  _have an issue_ ,” he called back to her, mimicking her voice. She flipped him off.

He still resisted the urge to look back and see if he’d fallen asleep again. Not that he had to after a little while.

He sat on a bench almost directly in front of Chris and began tapping his fingers on the tabletop. Chris almost laughed when he looked up.

" _So_ … what’s good?" He asked quietly, looking uncomfortable.

Chris leaned onto his elbows on the bar and gave the man another appraising look, his face was tanned unevenly, with blotches of bright, angry red here and there. Chris could only imagine how bad his back looked. “I would suggest… aloe. And maybe something to forget the pain.”

He made a face and shifted in his seat. “Sounds great. Nothing too sweet though,” he said, flicking a nearby decorative coconut.

Chris gave him a lopsided grin and pulled a plastic cup from a stack and scooped ice into it. He was dropping lime wedges into the rum and tonic when Elsa walked by.

“ _Tourist fucker,_ ” she whispered. Chris rolled his eyes and sighed in annoyance.

The man’s eyebrows furrowed. “What’d she say?”

Chris laughed and shook his head. “Nothing.” Chris set the drink on a napkin and slid it in front of him. He looked around and made sure that no one else needed to be served at the moment before resting his arms on the bar again, his attention going back to the sun burnt man as he sipped happily on his drink. “What’s your name?”

"Tom," he said after swallowing another sip and clearing his throat. "Yours?"

"Chris."

“ _Chris_  the bartender,” he said, almost in a sing-song, tipping his head back and draining the half-filled cup in one go.

"Careful there, mate. I haven’t seen you eat or drink anything all day."

Tom set the cup down and leaned in. “ _Have you been watching me?_ ” He smirked at Chris.

Chris laughed a bit, pointing over to the spot Tom had been laying at all day. “Well, you  _were_  kind of directly in my line of sight all day.”

Tom turned and said, “ _oh._ ” He shrugged and turned back, sliding his cup back to Chris. “More please.”

Chris snatched the cup. “Drink this one  _slower._ ”

It was twilight by the time Tom stumbled away, along with some other drunken guests, finally allowing Chris and Elsa to clean and close up shop for the night.

"You’ll be in his pants by tomorrow." Elsa wiped away puddles of water made by the melting ice. 

Chris tossed his head back and groaned. “ _Elsa…_ ”

"I know it, I can  _see it_  in your eyes." She punctuated her sentence by poking him on the nose. "You want to fuck him."

"You make me sound like I have no control over my dick."

Elsa shrugged and wiped the counter again.

" _I do_. I bet I won’t even see that guy again.”

"But what if you do?"

Chris sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose. “I’m  _not_  a tourist fucker, Elsa.”

She just shook her head and laughed at him.


	2. Chapter 2

Naturally, as soon as Chris planted himself behind the bar, tall, blonde and sun-burnt plopped down in the stool in front of him, dopey looking grin on his face.

Chris could already hear Elsa snickering in his head. “What can I get you?"

"Just a beer, to start."

Chris laughed and shook his head before walking back and snatching a bottle from the ice, cracking it open and placing it in front of Tom on a napkin.

"I already had breakfast, just so you know," Tom said before taking a sip.

Chris raised his eyebrows and said nothing.

Tom set his bottle down and added, “and I assure you, I usually don’t drink at ten in the morning.”

"Whatever you say, man."

Tom scowled a bit. Chris had to admit that it was kind of adorable. “You don’t believe me, do you?” 

Chris put his hands up defensively and laughed. “I’m sure you don’t! A lot of people do things here they don’t do back home.”

Tom leaned forward, his voice lowering. “Like what?”

Chris shrugged, grabbing a lime and a knife to slice it. “Lots of things.”

"But  _what?_ "

Chris looked up from where he was slicing and smiled. Tom’s eyes were wide, their blue color bright in contrast to his angry red cheeks. He looked ridiculously young like that. It almost made Chris feel a bit pervy. Almost.

“What?" Tom asked again, clutching his bottle.

"Drink early in the day. Other things I’m sure you can figure out all on your own."

"You don’t have any stories?"

“Oh,  _I have stories_.” Chris grinned and stuffed a lime wedge into the mouth of Tom’s beer. “I’m just not gonna tell you them.”

"You  _bastard_.” Tom said with no real heat, yanking the lime out of the opening and biting it. He cringed a bit at the taste.

"Aren’t you here with anyone else to keep you amused?"

Tom shook his head, dropping the lime onto his napkin. “Just  _me, myself and I_.”

"And  _me_ , now,” Chris added.

"Well, yeah." Tom smiled and took a long drink of his beer, his throat bobbing as he swallowed. Chris looked down, shifting around some bottles to keep from staring.

Tom stayed at the bar the whole day. Only moving from his stool to go to the bathroom. He caught Elsa watching him a few times, she even made a few lewd gestures when Tom wasn’t looking. By the end of the day, Tom was plastered, falling over himself and slurring his words. 

"Stay here. I’ll walk you back to your room."

"I’m - I’m fine.” Tom swayed in his seat.

Chris rolled his eyes. “Just stay for a few minutes.”

He walked to the back of the bar where Elsa stood, watching Tom with an amused look on her face. He went to the sink, dropping some shakers and spoons into and turning the faucet on.

"You can’t fuck him now, he’s shitfaced." 

Chris sighed and looked back at Tom, who was distracted by a spot on the bar top.

"I’ll be lucky if he doesn’t throw up on me."

"At least he’s a cutie, though."

"I have that going for me." Chris washed his hands. ”Can you close up? I should get him to his room before he passes out.”

"No problem, _loverboy_. And good luck." She saluted him as he walked out, going around and pulling Tom from his stool.

"Where we goin?" Tom leaned against Chris, forcing him to drag him along in the sand.

"I’m gonna take you back to your hotel room. What’s the number?"

" _Ummm_ …" Chris stopped, holding Tom as he swayed. "Two-something. Two-sixty-six? Or two-sixty-nine?" Tom laughed, throwing his head back and snorting. " _Sixty-nine_.”

Chris rolled his eyes. “Your card might have it.” He felt over Tom’s pockets for his wallet.

Tom giggled. “Are you feeling me up?”

Chris sighed. He yanked the worn brown leather wallet form Tom's back pocket, finding everything but a key to hotel in there. “ _No_ … Where’s your room card?”

"Um." Tom dug in his pockets. "I thought I brought it…"

“ _Goddammit_.” Chris sighed angrily, shoving the wallet back into Tom's pocket and began pulling Tom along once more. They walked quietly, with Tom occasionally giggling at nothing.

"Where we goin?" Tom asked again, his face close to Chris’. His breath felt hot on his cheek and stunk of alcohol. 

"My place." Chris looked over at Tom, who already wore a lecherous smile. “Don’t get excited.”

"Aw com’on."

"You are drunk off your ass."

"Just a bit."

Chris raised his eyebrows. “We have very different definitions of ‘ _a bit_.”

Tom snorted and leaned more onto Chris. He could see from the corner of his eye Tom’s eyelids drooping closed, he shifted his arm a bit, jostling Tom and forcing him to stay awake.

"I’m not carrying you if you pass out."

"I’m - I’m not gonna pass out. I’m just  _tired_.”

"Just keep you eyes open, we’re almost there." Chris had never been more thankful for having an apartment that was a short walk away from his job.

The night was just starting for most of the bars and clubs in town, different types of music clashing with each other as the wafted out from the open doors. They made their clumsy way around other people holding plastic novelty cups and bags of souvenirs. The smells of fried fish and burgers coming from a restaurant made Chris’ stomach growl.

"I’m hungry. Can we get some food?" Tom lifted his head as they passed another restaurant, looking at someone’s plate longingly. 

"We’re almost there." Chris said with an annoyed grunt. Tom huffed and flopped his head down on Chris’ shoulder again.

The streets finally quieted and Chris knew he was almost home, the pale green block of a building looked like a beacon to him. Tom looked up and smiled stupidly as they passed under the palm trees that sat on either side of the gated, rusty fence before dropping his head back down. Chris managed to get them both up the stairs and into his tiny apartment with minimal damage(only one stubbed toe between them). He flicked the lights on and dumped Tom on to his couch before going to the kitchen.

He searched through his cabinets and fridge, deciding to make some microwaveable frozen pasta dish thing. He didn’t want to put a lot of effort into something that he might be cleaning off his floor later. He looked back at Tom, who had stood up and started looking around his apartment with a confused expression.

"This is weird," he said, "I expected…" He trailed off, walking up to the wall across from the couch to look at some pictures Chris had pinned up.

"What? That I lived in a bungalow on the beach?"

Tom shrugged, not looking away from the pictures. “Kinda.”

Chris shook his head and snorted, checking the food. “Sit back down. You’re making me nervous.”

Tom continued to look at the pictures, steadying himself by putting a hand on the wall. “Who’s this?”

"My family and friends back home."

Tom nodded and continued to to stare at the photos. Chris scooped the pasta on a couple of plates before grabbing a beer for himself and a can of soda for Tom. He called Tom back to the couch, waving the plate of food to make him listen to Chris and they both sat down, eating in silence.

Chris took Tom’s plate from him and walked back into the kitchen, putting both plates in the sink. “How you feeling?”

"Good," Tom said quietly, slurping down his soda. 

Chris flicked off the lights again. “Good.” He walked past the couch, going to his closet and digging around for an extra blanket, finally finding it buried under some old t-shirts. He grabbed a pillow from his bed and handed them both to Tom, who took them with a confused look. 

"But it’s early."

"You need to sleep."

"No I don’t," Tom said petulantly. 

"Your eyes have been half closed since we left the bar. Go to sleep."

Tom huffed, tossing the pillow down and flopping onto it, facing away from Chris. He crossed his arms tightly over his chest and pouted like a petulant child.

Chris pulled his tank top off, dropping it carelessly onto his already messy floor before shucking off his shorts. “Do you always act like a spoiled five year old when you’re drunk, or is this just a special occasion?”

Tom twisted around and pushed himself up to say something to dispute Chris, but instead his mouth hung open as he stared at Chris in his boxers. Chris scoffed and shook his head, climbing into his unmade bed. He had not wanted to babysit a drunk tourist all day and all night when he woke up this morning. He was officially ready for this day to be over.

At least he knew he was going to enjoy seeing Tom hungover in the morning, so there was that. He folded his pillow under his head, facing away from Tom and watched the sky and tops of swaying trees out side his window. Tom was awake for a while, letting out annoyed grunts and tossing and turning on the old, lumpy couch before finally falling asleep, snoring softly into the pillow. Chris shook his head and sighed to himself, eventually falling asleep to the sound.


	3. Chapter 3

Chris was jerked awake by a terrifyingly loud snore. Outside, the sky was turning hazy purple as the sun just barely began to rise. 

“Goddamn,” he grumbled to himself, twisting around to look at Tom, all sprawled out and half-hanging off his couch, his mouth wide open with some drool pooling at the corner and spilling onto Chris’ pillow.

Chris sighed, pushing himself off the bed to go check and make sure he was getting enough air. He was, thankfully, he was just absurdly loud. 

He patted Tom’s cheek. “I’m gonna take a shower, you just keep on sleeping.” Tom responded with another deafening snore, which Chris took for an “okay” and grabbed a clean towel out of his closet before going into the bathroom to use up every ounce of hot water he could get.

Tom was still fast asleep when he walked out if the bathroom in a cloud of steam, his hair dripping and towel hanging loosely from his hips.

He stared at Tom for a moment before shrugging to himself, pulling the towel off his hips and scrubbing his hair with it. He left the towel hanging off his head as he dug around in his dresser for a fresh pair of boxers and tank top, tossing the towel to the floor as he got dressed.

He watched Tom for a minute, wondering what he should do now. He nodded when he made his decision. 

“Bacon.”

A snore ending abruptly warned Chris that Tom was finally awake. He scooped out the last few slices of bacon onto a plate, pouring some scrambled eggs onto the pan as Tom stumbled into the kitchen.

"Morning, Sunshine."

Tom responded with a grunt.

Chris looked back and barked out a laugh at the sight of him. Hair pressed flat on one side, a few curls stuck to his forehead, clothing rumpled, face still bright red and crusty looking from drool. “You look like shit.”

Tom pressed the heel of his hand to one of his red eyes and mumbled, “I feel like shit.”

Chris chuckled, shaking his head and stirring the eggs with a spatula. “There’s coffee ready, mugs and Tylenol are in the cabinet above it.” He jerked his head towards the coffee machine.

Tom grunted and shuffled over to it, pouring himself a cup and taking careful sip of it, swallowing a couple of pills right after it.

Chris raised his eyebrows at him. “You didn’t strike me as someone who drank their coffee black for some reason.”

Tom shrugged, turning and leaning on the counter. “Only when I’m hungover. I like the bitterness. It feels right somehow.”

Chris chuckled again, grabbing a couple of plates from a cabinet and dishing out breakfast. They ate standing at the counter, silent save for the quiet tinkling of silverware on ceramic and sips of hot coffee. 

"I’m sorry about yesterday. I didn’t mean to hang on you all day." Tom said quietly, looking up at Chris like a lost puppy with his head bent and one of his eyebrows ticked up higher than the other.

Chris shrugged his shoulders and shook his head, almost forgetting how annoyed he was last night. “It’s fine.”

"Also, thank you for not being a murderer or something else nefarious. It would have been terrible to wake up dead." A small smile played at the corner of his lips and Chris couldn’t help but smile back.

"How do you know I’m not?" He said with a wink. "I could just be lulling you into a false sense of security."

Tom shook his head and laughed. “I don’t think most murderers make their victims breakfast…”

"Maybe it’s my shtick, I feed my victims before feeding them to the sharks or something."

Tom furrowed his eyebrows at him. “There are sharks?”

"Little ones. It’ll take a while for them to kill you, so I’d mentally prepare yourself for that."

Tom rolled his eyes and shook his head, taking another sip of his coffee.

They went quiet again for a few minutes as they finished eating. Chris took their plates and placed them in the sink. When he turned back around Tom was looking at him with a odd grin.

"What?"

Tom sighed, scrubbing his hand over his face. “I just realized you are in your underwear.”

Chris smiled and raised an eyebrow at him. “I thought it might help your hangover in some way.” He raised his arms a bit. “Does it?”

Tom blushed, pink cheeks turning darker and giggled. “It’s helping something.”

“Well, then it is a success!”

Tom covered his face with his hands, curling into himself a little. Chris resisted the urge to pull his hands away and kiss him, but just barely.

"You can take a shower here, if you want. And I could find something for you to put on so you don’t have to walk around like," he waved his hand,"that."

Tom dropped his hands, looking down at his wrinkled clothes. “That’d be nice, thanks.

He finally sent Tom off an hour later in an old outfit of his. He apologized profusely as he walked out the door, which was annoyingly endearing. Chris had to remind himself that he was kind of an asshole the day before. He sighed, looking around his messy apartment before deciding to clean it up a bit, tossing everything that didn't have a place to go in to the closet.

He flopped down on to the couch when he was done. He had the rest of the day to himself. He grabbed the remote and kicked his legs up onto the coffee table, turning on his ancient television and watching old movies on the discolored screen until he fell asleep.

He woke up late in the afternoon with a growling stomach and a slight crick in his neck. He groaned as he stood, stretching out stiff muscles and slowly bent his head until his neck began to loosen up. He sighed and grabbed his wallet, deciding to eat out tonight. 

He had moved here on a whim six years ago. Okay, it might not have been a whim so much as a part of a slight mental breakdown in relation to a bad breakup. So, it was a distressed whim. His parents had, of course, been pissed at him for moving to the other side of the world, his brothers just thought he was being massively stupid. But that break up had made him think about where his life was going, and whether he wanted it to go that way. He had done all the stuff he was supposed to, went to school, gotten an office job and found a nice girl he could settle down with.

He hated that job, school had been mostly an excuse to party and barf in public places, and that nice girl didn't want to settle down with him.

He took that as a sign that it was not meant to be. 

He was happy here, he lived quietly by himself in his little apartment, if he ever felt lonely, there was no shortage of good looking women and men who were looking for a fun night. So what if he preferred one night stands with tourists? Elsa didn't know what she was talking about.

He walked into a restaurant with seating outside, picking one of the tables towards the middle where he wouldn't be constantly misted with water. He took a deep inhale of the air and his stomach growled even louder with the smell of greasy burgers and fried seafood wafting in the air. Club music played loudly from the inside of the restaurant, but it's small dance floor only had a few people on it at this time of day, all of them swaying off the rhythm. A waitress came up a few minutes later and took his order, coming back with his beer shortly after.

He sipped on it slowly, watching the street as people went in and out of shops, or laughed with their friends, wearing goofy shirts and hats from tourist-y spots.

"Hey." Chris turned back around to find Tom in the seat next to him, his smile already turning into a grimace as he began to cringe.

"And I just realized how kind of creepy this is. I'm sorry, I'll just go-" He began to stand and Chris caught his arm without thinking. He sunk back into the seat and Chris shook his head, laughing a bit at himself.

"It's okay, man. You can stay." Tom relaxed at that, his smile coming back full force. They simultaneously took sips from their beers. Tom's head bopped along with the music as he looked around. That's when Chris noticed he was still wearing the shirt he'd given him. It was threadbare, the sleeves and collar cut off long ago to make it into a muscle shirt. It hung loosely from Tom's small shoulders and practically exposed his entire chest. 

Chris chuckled, "like the shirt?"

Tom glanced down at himself before looking back up at Chris with wide, scared eyes, hands gripping tighter on his beer bottle. "It's not- I'm not wearing it for weird reasons or anything. It's just that my shirts irritate my back-"

Chris waved a hand at him dismissively. "It's alright man, I gave it to you." He leaned back as the waitress came up and delivered his food, along with Tom's. They both said thank you quietly and waited for her to walk away before talking again.

"How bad is your back anyways?"

Tom let out a huff of laughter. "See for yourself." He turned in his seat and pulled the shirt up. Chris winced at the angry red color that spread from his shoulders down.

"Jesus Christ."

Tom spun back around. "Yeah."

"You don't get out in the sun very much when your back home, do you?"

Tom laughed as he shook his head, grabbing a fry from his basket and dunking it into a little pot of ketchup. "How'd you know?"

"Must be psychic," he said with a shrug, grabbing a few of his own fries and shoving them into his mouth.

"I was bullied into taking this vacation, in case you were wondering. I hadn't taken one in years."

Chris raised an eyebrow at him. " _Years?_ "

Tom threw his hands up. "I'm a workaholic, okay!? I don't want to miss a day if it's not necessary."

"What made you finally give?"

Tom sighed, "my sisters, my mom, my boss. It was like they all planned it and wouldn't stop until I had a hotel room and flight booked."

Chris couldn't stop himself from laughing at the distressed look on Tom's face. "That's  _rough_ , man."

"That's why I'm here alone, if you were wondering, and why I didn't take a vacation sooner. I have no one to take with me. So,  _here I am_ , bugging you. Sorry about that, by the way."

Chris laughed around a mouthful of burger. "You're not that bad."

"You're just being nice."

"No, I mean it."

Tom looked at him like he didn't believe Chris. He pulled his attention back to his food and Chris followed suit, the sky growing dusky and dark as they ate slowly.

The waitress came back and took their baskets and brought them fresh beers. Tom had turned around in his seat, one of his long legs folded up on it, watching the dance floor inside fill up with people with a wistful smile.

"You wanna go dance?" He asked after another few minutes of silence between them.

"I can't dance."

Tom scoffed and looked back at him. "Neither can half those people."

"Okay, I  _don't_  dance."

"Fine," Tom said, standing from his seat and walking towards the dance floor. Chris watched Tom stay towards the outside of the crowd, his body moving in time with the tune. He smiled and his eyes would occasionally close as he danced, even as he threw himself harder into the moves. He'd grab complete strangers and dance with them, his smile turning even brighter.

He locked eyes with Chris, beckoning him with a wave of his hand. Chris shook his head. He could see Tom mouth the words "come on" and waved at him again. Chris shook his head again.

Tom practically stomped over to him as the song changed and grabbed his arm, yanking him. "Come on!"

"No." Chris took a sip of his beer with his free hand.

"Please? Just  _one_  song?" Tom looked down him with big, pleading eyes, his one eyebrow higher than the other, and Chris felt his resolve crumble.

"Fine, but just one song," Chris finally conceded with a sigh, downing the rest of his beer in one gulp before standing and letting Tom yank him on to the dance floor.

Tom lifted their joined hands above his head and did a quick spin, stopping gracefully and swaying with the slower beat of the song. Chris stood there, feeling more awkward by the second.

"Move!" Tom shouted above the the music, pulling on Chris' arms until he gave in and began shuffling. Tom rolled his eyes at Chris' sad excuse at dancing.

"You're not even trying."

Chris just shrugged. "I told you I don't dance."

"Fine," Tom said, placing Chris' hands on his hips and looping his arms around Chris' shoulders. They both began swaying easily to the music.

Chris leaned forward to bring his lips to Tom's ear, a few frizzy curls brushing his cheek. "I feel like I'm twelve right now."

He could just barely make out Tom's laugh next to his own ear. "Well, I can't help it that you only dance like a twelve year old."

"Oh, now you've done it." Chris pulled Tom closer, spinning around and gracelessly shuffling across the dance floor as Tom laughed in his ear. They stopped when they bumped into another couple, both of them just managing to apologize through their laughter as they were given a dirty look. They danced slower after that; Chris somewhat reluctantly letting Tom take the lead. 

Chris bit down on his lip, looking over Tom's shoulder at a nondescript spot on the wall. This was getting downright romantic and he wasn't sure how that had happened.

Tom pulled away suddenly, laughing softly and brushing back a few curls that had fallen onto his forehead. "I'm feeling a bit warm."

Chris let out a relieved breath. "Yeah me too."

"Want to get out of here?" Tom looked at him a bit nervously. 

"Yeah," Chris said without another thought. They walked silently from the dance floor back out to the open dining area going back to their table and paying for their food before leaving. The sidewalk had become even more packed, most of the families that meandered about during the day replaced by adults and various levels of drunkenness. They silently dodged and weaved through the crowd for a while before Chris grabbed Tom by the wrist and lead them to a quieter street. The loud music and people soon faded away and was replaced by the quiet chirps of bugs and the occasional passing car. They both let out quiet sighs of relief.

Tom bumped his shoulder into Chris'. "So, how long have you lived here?"

"About six years."

Tom nodded. "Just because?"

"Bad breakup. I proposed and got shot down really hard."

Tom made a face. "Sorry."

Chris laughed. "Nah, it's fine now. Better actually."

"You miss your family?"

Chris shrugged his shoulders. "Yeah, of course, but I really love the life I've got here."

"Mmhmm." Tom shoved his hands into the pockets of his shorts, his feet scraping along the cement.

"What's your story? You're a workaholic, right? What's so awesome that you have to be forced to take a vacation?"

Tom raised his eyebrows and sucked a breath in through his clenched teeth. "It's not that it's an awesome job or anything, I'm just your run of the mill pencil pusher, it's just..." He laughed nervously. "I don't even know. Out of habit?"

"That's sounds fucking sad," Chris said with a laugh. " _Really fucking sad_."

"I know."

Without thinking, Chris reached over and gave Tom a empathetic slap on the shoulder, cringing instantly as Tom yelped and jumped forward. "I am so,  _so_  sorry. I forgot-"

Tom waved at him. "It's okay. I mean,  _it hurts_ , but it's okay."

"I'm sorry-"

"It's okay. Think of it as getting even for me intruding on your life."

"You're not intruding."

Tom rolled his eyes.

"Really."

Tom sighed. "It's getting kind of late, I should probably head back to my hotel."

"You want me to walk you back?"

"I can find-" Tom glanced up and down the quiet street they stood one, lined on either side with houses and trees and dimly lit by streetlights. "Where are we?"

Chris smiled softly. "Come on," he said with a jerk of his head. He lead them back to the main street. They weaved through the crowds of people, slowly making their way until they were in front of a large peach colored building.

Tom sighed. "Home, sweet home."

Chris let out a quiet laugh. 

"Sorry for butting in on your night.  _Again_."

"Sorry for slapping your sunburn."

Tom's eyebrows lifted a bit, the corner of his mouth lifting into a smile. "Thanks for walking me back."

"You're welcome."

They stood there, watching each other silently. The world around them seemed to go fuzzy and quiet. Chris realized how close they were standing, he could just lean a bit forward and press their lips together. He found himself wanting to close that bit of space, too.

Tom beat him to it. He was a bit timid, at first. Until Chris brought his hand up to grasp the back of Tom's neck and deepened it. Tom let out a soft moan, both hands grabbing at Chris' shoulders.

Chris pulled back reluctantly, his hand keeping it's hold on Tom.

Tom swallowed with a gulp, looking a little dazed. "Thanks."

Chris let go of him reluctantly, feeling more strange and unsettled by a kiss than he could ever imagine.

Tom licked his lips(Chris couldn't help the way he stared as he did), hesitating another moment before quickly walking away. Chris watched as Tom disappeared into the building before walking away.

He walked back home in a fog, flopping down onto his squeaky bed and staring at the ceiling, his mind swimming in thoughts of Tom until he finally fell asleep.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SORRY FOR THE LONG WAIT. And how short this chapter is. It kept giving me problems.

Chris wiped the bar top distractedly, wiping the same spot over and over. Elsa bumped her hip into Chris. “ _So?_  What happened?” She asked excitedly.

"With Tom?"

She scoffed, smacking his arm with a dishrag. “Yes,  _with Tom_. Tell me!”

Chris shrugged. “Nothing really.”

She smacked him with the rag again. “Oh,  _come on._ ”

Chris sighed, turning and leaning against the counter. “We may have kissed. But that’s it.”

Elsa crossed her arms over her chest, giving him her most incredulous look.

"Okay, we kind of accidentally had dinner together, danced a little," Elsa eyebrows rose sharply at that, "and I walked him back to his hotel. Then, we kissed."

"That's it?"

Chris nodded. "Yep."

Her eyes narrowed. "Is  _that_  why you're being so weird?"

"I'm not being  _weird_."

" _Really?_  Because you've been wiping down that spot for at least ten minutes."

Chris cleared his throat, his hand tightening around the rag as he slid to the left. 

"That kiss fucked you up."

"Elsa," Chris groaned.

"Chris."

Chris sighed, sagging in defeat. He laid his head down on the bar, rocking his forehead on the polished wood. "I haven't stopped thinking about him.  _What's happening to me?_ "

Elsa laughed softly as her hand began rubbing up and down his back soothingly. "You have feelings,  _you poor thing._ "

Chris groaned again.

"It's not that bad, you crybaby."

Chris straightened, resting his elbows against the bar and putting his head in his hands. "It's fucking  _terrible_. I have his face memorized."

Elsa hissed. "Oh no, that's  _baaad_."

Chris glared at her. "I don't need you mocking me."

She laughed again. "I'm not mocking you. And you should find him again. Look at his face more, make sure you got everything right."

"Yeah,  _that'll_  help." Chris stood and quickly wiped the rest of the counter top, while Elsa got the rest of the bar ready for the day.

 

Chris heard the stool in front of him squeak as he bent down to pick up a shaker. He should've half expected to see Tom when he stood, but he still made a dumb face at him for a moment.

Tom cleared his throat, a small smile on his face. "Hi."

"Hey." He turned away quickly, occupying himself by shoving bottles of beer into ice.

Elsa joined him, taking the bottle he was about to grab. "I've got this, you have a costumer."

" _Elsa._ "

" _Chris_."

He huffed and turned back to Tom, who looked a bit nervous now.

"What can I get you to drink?"

"Um, just water, I think."

Chris nodded, turning and just barely resisting the urge to run to the other side of the bar to get a bottle from the cooler. He walked back much more slowly, setting the water bottle down front of Tom and quickly making a move to walk away again.

"I'm sorry," Tom started nervously, "I just thought the other night..." He sighed. "I'm sorry, I knew this was stupid." He quickly stood from the stool and began walking away, leaving the bottle of water behind and shoving his hands in his pockets.

He felt a hard pinch on the back of his arm. " _Ow!_ "

"What the  _hell_  are you doing!?"

"I-" Chris stammered, he really wasn't sure what the hell he was doing right now.

" _Go,_ " Elsa ordered.

Chris ran out of the bar, quickly catching up with Tom and stopping in front of him. Tom was wide-eyed as he looked at Chris, mouth opening and shutting a few times. 

"I'm sorry for all of that." Chris took a deep breath. "The other night was really great and -" He wrung his hands together anxiously. "I'm sorry."

Tom blinked a few times, breathing in deeply through his nose. "Really?"

"Yeah."

Tom nodded, his smile coming back. "Good. Because I was really hoping I could kiss you again."

Chris relaxed a bit and laughed, stepping closer and reaching for Tom. Tom didn't hesitat to meet him halfway, a hand fisting into Chris' tank top to pull him close. This kiss was less timid than their first, both of them a bit hungrier now. Tom's teeth tugged gently on Chris' bottom lip as he forced himself to pull away. His eyes were darker now as he looked at Chris.

"I need to get back to the bar, probably."

Tom nodded, his hands falling to his sides.

"The bar closes at seven, you want to go get dinner after I close up?"

Tom grinned brightly, looking down shyly as he let out a laugh. "That would be great."

Chris smiled back at him, grabbing his chin and giving him a quick peck on the lips. "See you at seven then."

 

Elsa raised an eyebrow at him as he walked back into the bar. 

"We're getting dinner tonight."

She smiled, reaching up to pat him on the cheek. "Good boy."


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for yet another long wait and short chapter BUT, I've made designated fridays as All-Inclusive Resort day and written it on my calender and everything so the waits shouldn't be so long now. And the porn will be coming soon.
> 
> Sooooooooon.

They sat on a bench in the middle of a small park, dark and deserted at this time of day, paper containers filled with Chinese take-out set out on either side of them.

"So, what do you usually do for fun?" Chris asked, popping a piece of chicken into his mouth.

Tom laughed quietly, swallowing a bite of fried rice before answering, "read."

"That's it?"

Tom shrugged, looking a bit embarrassed. "Yeah, I mean, pretty much."

"You do look like a bit of a bookworm," Chris said, lightly flicking a pink shoulder.

"Ha, ha,  _ha_ ," Tom said, throwing a piece of rice at him. "I watch a lot of movies too."

"Ooh, you  _wild man_."

"Well, what do you do for fun? Since you seem to fancy yourself the gauge of all things enjoyable."

Chris chuckled, humming as he thought. "Work can be pretty fun, some days. Stargazing. Long walks on the beach..."

Tom scoffed and rolled his eyes, digging into a carton of noodles.

"You've obviously never gone stargazing on a beach."

Tom looked up at him again, his head still bent forward.

"You wanna go?"

"Right now?"

Chris laughed, "yeah, there's a little beach that's ten minute walk from here."

Tom gave him a crooked smile. "Let's go."

 

Chris flopped down onto the sand, smirking and patting the spot beside him. "Come on, the sand is cool."

Tom raised an eyebrow, looking down at Chris and up at the clear sky a few times before finally sitting and laying down beside Chris. Dusk was finally settling into night, the sky turning darker and more and more stars blinking into existence.

"This is nice," Tom said after a few minutes of silence. "Do you do this a lot?"

"Not as much as I used to, honestly. I did it a lot when I first moved here."

Tom hummed quietly. Chris turned his head and stared at Tom, studying his profile and noticing a few little freckles on his neck. 

"Something on my face?"

"Nothing you need to worry about."

Tom snickered, his eyelids crinkling up at the corners as he closed his eyes. Chris rolled over, laying himself over Tom, his forearms pushing into the sand and his between Tom's legs. 

"This makes seeing the stars a bit more difficult."

Chris shook his head and dipped down, pressing their mouths together softly. Tom sighed, his hands coming up and slowly rubbing up and down Chris' back as they kissed. His hands traveled a little farther down, his fingertips brushing just under the waistband of Chris' shorts and sending a jolt of excitement through him. He pressed his hips down against Tom's, grinding into him. Tom shoved his hips upward, his hands now grabbing and squeezing Chris' ass shamelessly. Chris let out a groan into his mouth, his heart thumping in his ears.

They froze as they heard laughter farther down the beach. Chris quickly lifted himself off Tom, both of them sitting up and trying to hide their fairly obvious erections. They both smiled and waved as the small group walked by, giving them enthusiastic(and slurred) greetings of their own. They waited for the laughter to fade away again before letting out sighs of relief. 

Tom ran a hand over his face and sighed. "I think I have sand down my shorts."

" _Ooh_ , sexy."

Tom huffed, flopping back onto the sand. "This is stupid isn't it? It feels like I'm being stupid."

Chris stayed quiet, twisting a bit to watch Tom.

He sighed again, staring up at the sky with his eyebrows creased together.

"How long are you staying for?"

"Five more days," Tom replied quietly.

Chris nodded, looking back out at the ocean and watching the lights of a boat glide along the dark horizon, feeling strangely sad. He cleared his throat before asking, "want to go watch a movie?"


	6. Chapter 6

Tom swung his leg over Chris' legs, sinking into his lap and making the cheap hotel mattress creak as two characters talked endlessly on the tv screen. Chris' hands went to his hips, squeezing them lightly and smirking up at him. "Hey, I was finally starting to get into the story."

Tom snorted softly before leaning forward and pressing their mouths together in a slow, warm kiss. Chris' hands moved from his hips, sliding under his shirt and up his sides, down his chest and stomach, stopping where his short had begun tent as his cock stirred to life. He pressed a palm to it, rubbing the stiffening length slowly. Tom broke off the kiss to let out a breathy sigh, his hips working in small circles. Chris bit his lip as he watched Tom's blissful looking face.

"Have I told you that you're hot yet? Because you are  _really_  fucking hot."

Tom laughed breathlessly, his cheeks seeming to blush a darker shade of pink(although it was hard to tell in the dimly lit room), turning into a moan as Chris wrapped his fingers around his cock and began stroking him through his shorts. His hands came up to brace himself on the wall at either side of Chris' head. He panted heavily and thrust his hips into Chris' touch. Chris' own cock was hard and trapped in his shorts, being endlessly teased by Tom's undulations. Chris leaned forward, leaving wet kisses all over Tom's neck, sometimes nipping and sucking at the skin. 

Tom was gasping, nearly shaking in Chris' arms. He pulled back suddenly, leaving Chris momentarily dazed, and began practically ripping his clothes off. Chris followed suit, laying back against the headboard when he was nude. Tom climbed onto his lap again, kissing him just once on the mouth before traveling down, seeming to get a little lost at Chris' chest and abs.

"How long have you been waiting to do this?" He asked as Tom licked a stripe over a pec.

Tom groaned in reply, " _so long_."

Chris chuckled, tangling his fingers into the back of Tom's hair and pulling him back up for another deep kiss. He pulled Tom back just far enough to speak. "Do you have condoms and lube?"

"Oh  _fuck_." Tom sat back on his heels, dragging his hands up his face and through his hair, the blond curls springing back up. "No, of course not." 

Chris laughed quietly, grabbing Tom's arm. "That's okay, just get back here." He pulled Tom back to him, the both of them sliding down the bed until they were both laying down, their cocks pinned between their bodies. Chris wrapped an arm around Tom's waist, being careful to not aggravate his still sunburned back. His other hand slide up the side of Tom's thigh, gripping a soft round cheek while his fingertips teased the cleft and his hole. Tom let out a soft gasp, his hips pushing up into Chris' fingers.

"Tomorrow, we'll go to my place."

Tom gave a soft, shaky laugh. "Can't wait."

Chris pressed Tom's hips down, his hips rocking up as much as he could manage. Tom worked himself up into Chris questing fingers and ground down against Chris' body, both of them panting and groaning as their nerves were worked into a frenzy.

" _Chris_ ," Tom sighed, his eyes closed and eyebrows knitting together. Chris slid the hand he had on Tom's back up to his neck, pulling him down to crush their mouths together. Tom's whole body stiffened, whining into Chris' mouth as he came. He went slack on top of Chris, his mouth still hovering over Chris' as he gulped for air.

Chris gave his ass a squeeze, his cock still hard and aching for relief under Tom's belly. His eyes fluttered open, smiling alomost apologetically as he pushed himself up onto his knees, taking Chris' stiff cock in hand and stroking. He dragged his other hand up Chris' stomach, through the puddle of his come cooling there. Chris exhaled slowly, head pressing down in to the pillow and thrusting up in to Tom's fist. He gasped as He felt Tom's tongue glance over the tip of his cock, his thighs shaking as he was brought closer to his climax. Tom licked him again, his tongue swirling over the whole head. He wrapped his lips around him the third time, sending Chris over the edge. He shouted a few breathless curses into the air as he spurted into Tom's mouth, hips twitching up into it.

Chris sank down with a satisfied groan, throwing an arm above his head. He opened his eyes as Tom crawled up beside him, a proud looking smirk on his face. Chris smiled back lazily, turning on his side and slinging an arm over Tom.

"I'm gonna fuck you so hard tomorrow."

Tom snicked, raising an eyebrow at him. "Are you gonna rock my world?"

Chris pulled his face closer to Tom's, their noses practically touching. "Without a doubt."

Tom moaned quietly. "I'm holding you to that."

Chris smiled, pressing their mouths together softly, their hands roaming over each other's bodies aimlessly.

Tom pulled back suddenly. "You want to watch another movie?"


	7. Chapter 7

Elsa gave Chris a surprised look as she walked into the bar, eyebrows raised high on her head and a smile forming on her face. " _Someone_  is happy today."

Chris' smile broadened, his cheeks hurting a little from it. He shrugged and laughed a little. Elsa patted his arm, walking towards the other side of the bar to finish getting it ready for the day.

 

Their faces were nearly touching as they leaned over the bartop, Chris' fingers tracing small circles on the underside of Tom's forearm as they flirted.

Tom glanced away, smirking as he looked back to Chris. "I think you've got some customers..."

" _Eh,_  they can wait a minute."

Tom's shoulders shook as he laughed silently, his eyes looking particularly bright and sparkling.

There was a  _thwap_  as he was hit in the back of the head by a cold, wet rag. Elsa was glaring at him from the other side of the pavilion, spitting a few curses at him in Spanish before going back to mixing drinks. Chris sighed and turned back to Tom, rolling his eyes and smiling crookedly at him. "Elsa can't wait a minute though."

"I can see that," he said with a laugh.

Chris grabbed Tom's chin gently, pulling him close for a quick kiss, his eyes becoming glued to Tom's mouth as he licked his lips when they pulled back and.

Tom stood, his smile turning soft. "I should go before she gets mad at me for distracting you. And my mom will think I'm becoming an alcoholic if I tell her I spent another day at the bar."

Chris quickly reached forward and grabbed Tom's wrist, stopping him mid-turn. "Wait, what are you doing tonight?" He asked teasingly, hardly able to control his grin.

Tom chuckled and shook his head a little at him, but turned back and leaned across the bar again. He spoke in a low, hushed tone, "well, I've got this guy telling me that he's going to show me a  _really_  good time tonight... But,  _you know_ , most guys talk like that, so I'm not too sure..."

Chris felt a flutter of excitement, biting on his lip. "Oh yeah?"

Tom nodded. Chris took his hand in both of his, playing a bit with his long, slender fingers.

"Well, what if  _I_  said I can guarantee you a really,  _really_  good time?"

Tom smirked. "I'd say, "prove it."

Another flutter of excitement, another rag hitting him in the back of the head.Tom let out a belly laugh. Chris pulled him quick for a parting kiss.

"Be here at seven?"

Tom finally pulled himself away. "Definitely."

" _You better move your fucking lovestruck ass now, Chris, or I'm gonna start throwing bottles!_ "

 

He could hardly get the door shut and locked before Tom was tugging insistently on his shirt, pulling him into a deep kiss. Chris ripped himself away just long enough to drag Tom to his bed, both of them tearing each other's clothes off along the way. He practically shoved Tom onto the bed, climbing over him and pressing his body into the mattress. Tom let out a little hiss, making Chris pause. 

"Sunburn just stings a little still," Tom provided. He hooked a leg around Chris' hip, giving it a squeeze. "It's fine."

Chris smiled softly, taking the opportunity to slow down, and began placing kisses along Tom's jaw and down the length of his neck. Tom let out a shuddering sigh and tipped his head back, his hands sliding over Chris' back and arms, his hips twitching upwards when the stubble on Chris' chin scraped along his skin. Chris gave one more kiss to the hollow of his throat before sitting up, his hands resting on Tom's thighs as he took him in, his body lit by the fading sunlight coming through the open blinds. Tom stretched his arms over his head, arching his back up a little and smiling at him with just a twist of anxiousness.

Chris leaned forward, reaching over to his nightstand and digging out his bottle of lube and a couple of condoms. He dropped the condoms beside Tom's hip and popped the cap open to the lube, pouring out a generous amount and spreading it over his fingers. He bent over Tom again, their lips smacking together softly as he pressed his slick fingers around Tom's hole, pressing his middle finger into him slowly. Tom exhaled slowly against Chris' mouth, his thighs hugging Chris' waist tightly. He pulled out slowly and pressed back in, going a bit deeper each time, adding in another finger whenever Tom asked for more. 

He sat back, grabbing the back of Tom's knee and pushing his leg up higher. He added more lubricant to his fingers and pressed them back into Tom, working him open meticulously. His cock was throbbing, jutting out from his body and dribbling precome as he watched Tom's body stretch around his fingers. 

"I'm ready now," Tom gasped, chest heaving. 

Chris groaned, pulling his fingers out carefully and rubbing the leftover slick on his cock. Tom handed Chris one of the condoms and Chris tore it open, hissing as he rolled it over the length of his cock. Tom reached down between them as Chris leaned forward, guiding his cock to his hole. He hitched his legs up a bit higher as Chris slowly pushed in, biting on his lip and moaning.

Chris worked himself in with small thrusts, pushing himself in deeper and deeper until their bodies were pressed together. He stayed still for a minute, kissing Tom again and relishing in the feeling of being fully sheathed inside of Tom. Tom's hands were shaking a little as they roamed over his body, ending their journey at Chris' ass, giving it a hard squeeze, blunt nails biting into his skin.

" _Move_ ," he whined.

Chris chuckled, nuzzling his face into the crook of Tom's neck. "Can't you just enjoy the moment."

"I  _did_. Now I want to enjoy you  _fucking_  me."

Chris groaned. "When you ask like  _that._.." He pulled his hips back, just a little, and slammed back in, ripping a gratful moan out of Tom, his fingertips digging into Chris' back now. Chris pounded into him, their skin slapping together loudly. Tom writhed beneath him, back arching and legs sliding and hugging Chris' sides while he moaned and whined. Chris kissed along the side of his neck, nipping his skin when Tom clenched around him.

"More of that," Tom said breathlessly, his fingers carding through Chris' hair as he pushed his head back again. Chris hummed, biting and sucking a little harder. Tom shuddered and moaned, his fingers tightening in Chris' hair. Chris hooked his arms around Tom's legs, pushing them back and fucking into him faster. 

Tom gasped with each thrust, swearing under his breath and into Chris' ear. "Don't stop."

Chris moaned, lifting himself up and pressing their foreheads together, their skin slick with sweat. They were both close now, bodies coiling with tension. Tom reached a hand between them, stroking himself in quick, jerky motions.

Tom moaned loudly as he came, his head thrown back and brows knit together as come spurted onto his belly. Chris pulled himself almost completely out of Tom, shoving in deep one last time as he climaxed, groaning through clenched teeth as his hips gave a final twitch.

Chris stayed hovering above Tom for a moment after, both of them gulping for air. Chris finally managed to pull himself up, slipping out of Tom gingerly and pulling the condom off, tying it and tossing into the trash before collapsing next to Tom. He looked spent and happy, a serene little smile on his face as he sprawled on Chris' bed.

He snuggled closer, wrapping his arm around Tom's waist and pressing his mouth to a pink shoulder. "Did I live up to my own expectations?"

"Mm. I think so."

Chris pinched his side, making Tom flinch and yelp. 

" _Okay!_  You exceeded expectations."

"Better," Chris mumbled happily. Tom's head lulled to the side, his cheek pressing to the top of Chris' head, their breathing going steady and deep. Both of them falling asleep easily in the warm room, on top of Chris' bedding.


	8. Chapter 8

"I'm not getting up, not even for food." Tom twisted his head away from Chris, pressing his face into the pillow. Chris chuckled softly, nuzzling into Tom's shoulder.

"What about a shower, then?"

Tom looked back at him, eyebrow slightly raised. "That might do it."

Chris grinned. 

Chris guided Tom to the bathroom, turning on the shower quickly and going back to Tom while they waited for the water to warm up. With his hands gently holding Tom's hips he pulled him close, kissing him deeply. Tom hummed and wrapped an arm around Chris' shoulders, leaning some of his weight onto him.

When Chris finally pulled back the room was filled with steam.

"We're getting a little distracted," Tom said with a short laugh, licking his lips.

Tom hissed as the water hit his back, grimacing as he wet his hair.

"Here," Chris said, carefully spinning them around and gently pushing Tom against the cool tile wall, becoming ever so slightly aroused when Tom let out an obscene groan and let his head drop back against the wall. Chris stepped closer, fitting one of his thighs between Tom's and pepper his stretched out neck with kisses.

He hummed thoughtfully a minute later, pulling back with a soft pop. "You have a great neck."

"Thanks," Tom huffed, his eyes dark. He lifted his head up, wrapping his arms around Chris' waist to pull their bodies even tighter together. Chris felt his cock against his hip, hard and slick from the water. Tom tipped his head back again and ground his hips onto Chris, biting down on his lip as he did. 

Chris moaned, his hands sliding down to Tom's ass, squeezing the mounds gently and grinding his hips down as he went back to mouthing Tom's neck. Tom panted in his ear, fingertips digging into Chris' back as his hips twitched.

Tom came first, his whole body tensing in Chris' arms as he let out a moan. Chris let out a shuddering sigh and pressed his forehead to Tom's shoulder, holding on tightly to Tom's relaxed body as he ground down frantically, letting out a satisfied groan as he spilled onto their stomachs.

They stood there, panting and leaning heavily on the wall, the water getting cold behind them.

"I'm going to be so late for work."

 

"You're  _late_ ," Elsa chided as he jogged into the bar, one eyebrow arched up at him. 

"Sorry," he replied, unable to stifle the grin on his face.

She shook her head an looked away from him, and started to mix a drink. "This is what I get for encouraging you to sleep with people..."

Chris laughed quietly and began taking drink orders.

 

"So, are you seeing him again tonight?" Elsa asked during a lull, leaning against the bar and her arms crossed over her chest.

"Ah, I guess so. We didn't really make any plans though," Chris said with a shrug.

"That is a yes then."

Chris rolled his eyes and sighed.

Elsa laughed at him softly, turning away to move things around. "It's fine, so long as you don't keep showing up late and become a mopey bastard when he goes back home."

Chris almost winced. He'd been avoiding thinking about that. He looked out to the ocean and began chewing on his thumb nail without thinking. Elsa turned back to him after a couple of minutes of silence.

"You alright?"

He looked back to her and nodded.

"Excuse me?" 

Chris quickly turned away, plastering a smile on his face and greeting his costumer.


	9. Chapter 9

"You're awfully handsy tonight," Tom said teasingly, smirking at Chris even as he scooted closer to him. "Perhaps we should have ate in instead."

Chris made a noise and nuzzled his face into Tom's neck, kissing the spot just below his ear. "Maybe." His hand slipped higher up Tom's leg, under the hem of his shorts, his fingers kneading gently into his thigh. Tom turned his head, bringing their mouths together in a soft, languid kiss. They pulled back as their waitress came back with plates of food, then eating in silence for a while. Tom was looking at his plate with a little too thoughtfully, his eyebrows furrowed together in concentration.

Chris bumped him with his shoulder, smiling when Tom looked over at him. Tom laughed softly and shook his head, bumping him back. There was a few more minutes of quiet between them before Tom put his fork down and sat back.

"Full already?"

"No," Tom replied, sighing. "I just did not anticipate any of this happening when I boarded my plane... It's hilarious in a strange sort of way."

Chris forced out a small laugh, clapping his hand over Tom's knee. "Maybe now you'll take more vacations."

 

Tom hugged his arm around Chris' waist, his head pillowed on Chris' shoulder. Their skin was sticky with sweat and the crisp, white hotel bedding was crumpled and tangled around their legs. Chris twirled a blond curl around his finger, pulled it straight, then let go to watch it bounce back.

Tom lifted his head, resting his chin on Chris' chest. "I  _really_  like you," he said, nearly a whisper. 

Chris' stomach fluttered nervously, his hand moving to rest lightly between Tom's shoulders. His mind seemed to be working against him, leaving him speechless and uneasy, the silence hanging heavily between them. Tom dragged himself up, crushing their mouths together in a kiss that seemed to wake Chris' brain up. He moved his hand back into Tom's hair, using the other to pull Tom on top of him, tension unwinding from him with Tom's weight pressing down on him.

They both gulped for air when Tom finally broke the kiss, pressing his forehead to Chris'. Chris licked his lips and let his hands slide down Tom's sides. Tom's cock was beginning to stir again, his hips twitching in small thrusts against Chris' stomach that made him groan, his own cock starting to get hard.

"I'm going to be late for work again and Elsa is going to kill me."

Tom laughed, kissing hims softly. "Sorry."

"Don't be. It'll be worth it."


	10. Chapter 10

Chris leaned against the bar top, watching rain poor onto the nearly empty beach. He was thanking every god that he knew of for it, because that meant the customers were few and far between, only coming to get a drink and then venture off, it left him ample time to think about Tom. 

Every happy thought was weighed down by the heart sinking knowledge of how short this was. Tom would be leaving in days. And that would be it.

He'd had countless flings with tourists and, while they were all fun and memorable in their own ways, he'd never felt a pang of sadness when they parted ways. He wasn't really sure what made Tom so different from them, he just  _was_.

He sighed and crossed his arms on the bar top, bending forward to lay his head on his forearms.

Elsa came up beside him and sighed as well, tapping her fingers on the bar. "Why don't you just get out of here."

Chris stood slowly, raising an eyebrow at her. She rolled her eyes at him. "It's dead here and you're no fun when you're all mopey."

"I was going for contemplative."

"You failed," she said with a smile.

Chris exhaled slowly, shaking his head. "It's gonna be bad."

Elsa hummed softly, rubbing Chris' back in an attempt to comfort him. "Hey, maybe it won't be. You could always try a long distance relationship."

Chris nodded a little. "Yeah..."

She gave him a solid slap on the back. "Get out of here now, you sad bastard. Go make out with your boyfriend."

Chris sighed loudly and rolled his eyes.

 

They sat tangled up together on the balcony of Tom's hotel room, on a chair probably not made to hold this much weight. They were mostly silent, listening to the rain and kissing. A tension had settled over them, and neither one seemed to want to break it. 

That's how they stayed for most of the night, quiet and with their bodies constantly touching. They shared overpriced room service in bed and watched the storm pass outside with their fingers laced together. Chris eventually called Elsa to tell her he wasn't coming in for the next couple days, and then made a few more calls to get someone to fill in for him. Tom dragged him into bed soon after, and they fell asleep on top of the bedding, wrapped around each other and their faces nearly touching.

Chris rolled on top of Tom, pressing his body down on to him and kissing him deeply. "I'm not letting you out of my sight today."

Tom snorted, "okay, then you can help me pick out souvenirs for my nieces."

Chris pouted. "I was planning on just keeping you in bed with me all day."

Tom wrapped his arms loosely around Chris' shoulders, taking on a mock serious tone as he spoke. "You don't understand, if I don't get them  _something_  they will  _disown_  me, they told me explicitly. I think they mean it."

"Oh, well, if  _that's_  the case..." Chris stood, dragging Tom up with him. "Better get it done sooner than later then."

Tom groaned, and Chris had to give him a good yank to get him out of bed.

The sidewalks were mostly empty still, the street still wet and riddled with puddles that would dry up as the day went on. They walked together hand-in-hand, going from store to store and rifling through overpriced trinkets until they found a pile of suitable gifts for Tom's nieces. 

They picked up food afterwords and Chris brought Tom back to his place. They sat on the floor, their legs stretched out under the coffee table and their heads resting on the couch. Chris stole a piece of chicken out of Tom's styrofoam container, and Tom stole a few fries from his in retaliation.

"I like your place," Tom said, his head lolling on the couch as he looked around.

Chris chuckled, "you were a little disappointed the first time you came here."

Tom turned his head towards him, eyebrow raised slightly. 

Chris grinned. "You expected a bungalow."

Tom groaned, slapping a hand over his face. "I said that when I was drunk, didn't I?  _God._ "

Chris laughed and pulled Tom's hand away. "It's okay. You were cute... In an annoying sort of way."

Tom groaned again, which Chris quickly silenced with a kiss. Tom hummed, his hands coming up to hold Chris' face and deepen the kiss. Chris pulled back, setting his and Tom's food aside and standing, dragging Tom up with him. He wrapped his arms around Tom's waist and walked him backwards, kissing along his neck and jawline while Tom's hands roamed over him.

He gently pushed Tom back on to his bed, grinning down at Tom, who was splayed out and panting softly. "Now, I  _really_  hope you like my bed, because you are going to be spending some quality time on it tonight."


	11. Chapter 11

"I really,  _really_  like you." The words poured out of him as the sat on the beach, Tom hugged against his chest as they watched the sun set. He pressed his face into the crook of Tom's neck and let out a small, pained groan.

Tom laid his head on Chris' and combed his finger through his hair. 

"Well, we can call each other and stuff though, that's not  _so_  bad, right?"

Chris sighed, nodding his head a little. Tom pulled away a few minutes later and stood, dusting the sand off himself.

"Let's make the most of tonight then."

 

"How much longer do you plan on doing this?"

" _Mm_ ," Chris hummed, his mouth pressed to the back of Tom's knee. "We have what, 12 hours? So, probably about 11 of them."

Tom whined, shoving his face into the pillow. 

Chris tsked, crawling up the length of Tom's body to kiss along his shoulder. " _Brat_."

Tom turned his head, giving Chris a sly smirk. "And whose fault is that? I wasn't like this before I met you."

"Oh sure, blame it on me."

Tom laughed, pushing himself up to his knees and grinding his ass into Chris. "Just fuck me already."

Chris moaned, grinding his hips down into Tom. "Nice manners."

Tom looked over his shoulder, looking up at Chris with big, pleading eyes. " _Please_  fuck me, Chris."

" _Godfuckingdammit_ ," Chris hissed, shoving himself up to get a condom and lube.

Tom laughed softly as Chris hopped back on to the bed and settled between his legs. Tom sighed as the first finger sunk into him, groaning quietly as Chris began to lazily thrust it in and out of him. He relaxed quickly, allowing Chris to press a second and third finger into him quickly. Tom was moaning into the pillow, rocking his hips back on to Chris' fingers. Chris stopped and pulled his fingers out, pushing Tom on to his back before he even had a chance to whine, and crawled on top of him.

He smiled down at Tom, taking in his flushed cheeks and the bit of sweat collecting on his forehead, and leaned down to kiss him slowly and deeply. Tom's hands came up to gently hold his face, both men sighing into the kiss. Chris wrapped Tom's legs around his waist, then reaching between them to take hold of his cock and guide himself in to Tom. He slowly rocked his hips, sliding in inch by inch until they were pressed together. Tom moaned into his mouth, his legs coiling tighter around Chris' waist.

Chris pulled back, thrusting back in harder and drawing a gasp out of Tom. He wound his arms around Chris, digging his fingers into his shoulders. Chris moved faster, his hands going to Tom's hips to keep him still, pressing his forehead to Tom's as his thrusts became more frantic. Tom reached between them to stroke his cock, gasping and chanting Chris' name. Chris groaned through clenched teeth as he came, his hips twitching as he spilled. Tom arched his back and bit down hard on his lip, come spurting onto their stomachs. 

Chris relaxed on top Tom, pressing kisses on to his face and neck as Tom's hands rubbed up and down his back, his legs trembling a bit where they were still hugging Chris' hips. Chris sighed and pushed himself off Tom, pulling out of him carefully and tugging off the condom to toss it. He flopped down beside Tom and smiled as he wrapped himself around Chris, they're faces so close that their noses brushed. Chris reached up and cupped the back of Tom's head, pulling him in for another deep kiss.

 

Tom laid on his side, propped up on one arm, his hand combing through Chris’ hair. Chris had his eyes closed, one arm wrapped under Tom’s waist, the other held his thigh, his hand slowly sliding up to hold Tom’s hip.

"My flight is in a few hours," Tom murmured, slowly raking his fingers through the tangled strands again.

Chris took a deep breath, eyes still pressed closed. “Yeah.”

"I don’t want to go."

A moment passed before Chris finally opened his eyes, looking up at Tom, sadness clear on his face.

Chris’ stomach flipped, his heart pumping. His fingers gripped Tom’s hip a little tighter. “Then stay.”

 

Tom sat at the edge of the bed, sheet wrapped around his hips, giddy look on his face and his phone pressed to his ear.

Chris was laying behind him, slowly dragging his fingertips up Tom’s spine. He lifted himself up so he could place a kiss on the base of his neck.

"Hey Emma…"

Chris could hear a voice on the other end, but couldn't make out all the words.

"Oh, I’m fine, I'm just not on my flight so, uh, I don't need you to pick me up…" Chris sat up, pressing his chest to Tom’s back and nuzzling his face into the crook of Tom’s neck.

"Um, no, I’ve decided to stay for a while. I... really like it here. And I've met someone." Tom weaved his fingers into Chris’ hair, leaning into Chris.

"I  _know_  it’s crazy, but weren’t  _you_  the one telling me I needed to do some crazy things?" He sighed, slumping into Chris.

"Listen, can I call you back so you can yell at me later? You’re killing my mood."

He hung up his phone and let it drop to the floor and sighed again. Chris grabbed his chin, turning his head and kissing him softly. 

"You’re making me ruin my life, you know," he said teasingly.

Chris winked. “All in a day’s work.” Chris pulled Tom back down, rolling on top of him and pressing his mouth to Tom’s in a slow, lazy kiss. 

Chris pulled away, hovering above Tom and grinning. “Let me remind you again why you’re ruining your life.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! *kisses*


End file.
